Aikoko Shirogane
Aikoko Nozomi Shirogane '(白金のぞみ愛ここ, ''Shirogane Nozomi Aikoko), ''also known as '''Aikoko Nakamara '(中村愛ここ'', Nakamara Aikoko), is the Paladin of the Yellow Lion of Voltron. Biography '''Before Birth ' The disappearance of former Galaxy Garrison Pilot and Paladin of the Black Lion - Captain Takashi Shirogane - had taken place during the events of "Blackout": in which the acclaimed pilot had engaged in a one-on-one in the astral plane of the Black Lion's existence, with Emperor Zarkon of the Galra Empire. Mere hours following confirmation of the missing Black Paladin, the Green Paladin, Pidge Gunderson, had fainted during the procession in which Princess Allura of Altea was detailing the countless losses' that the Coalition had lost - with Shiro's having impacted much harder than anyone else. Pidge, then aged twenty-one and Shiro's lover of nearly two years, had discovered that the reason behind her fainting was due to the reasoning that she was pregnant with the child that was created during the union between Pidge, and Shiro. Originally horrified at the prospect of being pregnant in the midst of a war that had essentially killed her unborn child's father, Pidge was worried about the countless consequences her actions would have on the Coalition - these thoughts were further elevated when countless Freedom Fighters, had belittled the Green Paladin on being selfish after learning she was pregnant - some even started to demand that she abort her unborn child. It was after revolts that demanded Pidge being revoked from her status as Green Paladin, that Princess Allura threatened all those who were engaged in the verbal abuse that she would remove them from the Coalition, and having them arraigned on numerous charges - which could have led to a lengthy prison sentence, or even being sent to the front lines instead of the Paladins. After this threat all verbal abuse of the Green Paladin had all but disappeared, and she took a pregnancy leave from her duties as a Paladin, as she eagerly awaited for the birth of her baby. Entering her third trimester, Pidge was taken off active duty as a Paladin by orders of recently crowned, Queen Allura, who worried for the health of the Green Paladin, and the unborn child in her womb. Over half a year following Shiro's disappearance, the missing Black Paladin was discovered after having liberated himself from an unknown Galran prison, and hand landed in an ice planet - where he contacted the rest of the Paladins, and was quickly rescued. Upon discovering that his former lover was heavily pregnant and that the war was still hitting head on, Shiro was forced to step back into the position of the Black Paladin, become the successor to his own chosen successor - Keith Kogane - who had since devoted himself to being a member of the Blade of Marmora. '''Birth When Voltron and the Coalition had decided to land on Kraydah's Moon, Pidge went into early labor by three weeks, and her water broke only hours following when the first contractions had started. It was late in the evening on January 20, 2321, when Pidge gave birth to a daughter - Aikoko Nozomi Shirogane. Childhood During the course of her infancy and early childhood, Aikoko would become the oldest child of eleven that were the children of the Black Paladin, Takashi Shirogane, and Green Paladin, Kaitlin Holt. Her sibling(s) include: Akihiro (b. 2322 - d. 2343), Kosuke (b. 2328), Kotori (b. 2328), Koyuki (b. 2328), Ryuunosuke (b. 2331), Senkou (b. 2333), Takara (b. 2336), Takeru (b. 2336), Usagi (b. 2336), and Zennosuke (b. 2338) - four of the previously mentioned children were formally adopted by the Shirogane family. Category:Kagaruki Category:Next Generation